


Pancakes

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: "I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn't want to wake you."Prompt from meliss-cake on Tumblr.





	

Kakashi woke up from the sun shining through his window. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly, a beautiful image forming in front of him. _Haruno Sakura_. She was laying on his arm, her hand still curled against his chest. Her hair was a mess, pink locks scattered across her face. One of her shoulders was uncovered and the sunlight danced across her skin. She looked _beautiful_. 

Kakashi never thought he’d have this. Not in a million years. And he never thought he would have gotten it with his _former student_. But he had and he wouldn’t change a thing about it. He had thought after the war that Sakura would continue chasing after Sasuke. But she hadn’t. That day he left the village was the last day Sakura cried over him. Kakashi had been relieved when he noticed she had gotten over Sasuke. He hadn’t known at the time why it had made him so happy, but it had. 

Throughout the war she had become more than a student to Kakashi, more than a teammate, a _friend_. Kakashi didn’t know exactly when had fallen in love with her, just that he _had_. Maybe it was quickly and all at once in the beginning as they tried to stitch their lives back together after the war. Maybe it was slowly and surely through lunches and lounging around at each other’s places these past few years. He didn’t know and he really didn’t care either. She was beautiful and mesmerizing, terrifying and hot headed, and he loved every part of her. When he realized it, he didn’t know exactly what to do about it. He had so many reasons not to tell her. He loved her and he didn’t want to lose her. He was too old for her and her former sensei, the village would talk. She was amazing and deserved so much more than him. So, he decided not to tell her, just so he could keep what part of herself she had already given to him.

Then, last night she had shown up at his door as the rain poured and lightning struck somewhere in the distance. She had been angry and upset, her voice yelling over the thunder like she was the storm herself. 

_”I can’t stop thinking about you, you’re driving me insane. I walk into an operation room at the hospital and hope it’s not you back from a mission. I go to Ichiraku’s with Naruto and hear you tricking Yamato into paying for us. I fall asleep at night, your voice and that damn smile you hide behind your mask the last thing I think of. I miss you when you're not with me. You could be just across the village and I'd want you right there with me. You've always been there for me, encouraging me and supporting me._

_I’m so in love with you, sometimes I think my heart might beat right out of my chest. And you feel the same…don’t you? Haven’t we been dancing around each other for years? Why haven't you ever made a move? Kakashi? Kakashi, please tell me I’m not the only one.”_

And Kakashi had taken her in his arms and kissed her, telling her all about how insane she made him too. With every kiss, every touch, every gasp, he showed her how much he loved her. That moment of insecurity and uncertainty in her eyes had torn at him and he never wanted her to look like that again. She was so much more beautiful when she was _happy_. When she had a playful spark in her eyes as she teased him. When her wide grin lit up her whole face and her shoulders were shaking from laughter. When her smile was sweet and soft and pink dusted at her cheeks. Kakashi never wanted her to be anything but happy.

Kakashi gently brushed Sakura’s hair out of her face and she stirred awake under his touch. She blinked up at him in the most adorably confused way, before she realized where she was. She smiled at him, before moving closer to him and making herself comfortable against him, “Good morning.”

Kakashi chuckled and held her closely, already knowing he would never tire of the drowsy voice. He leaned down to kiss her on her purple diamond seal, “Good morning.”

Sakura sighed sleepily and wrapped an arm around his torso. She was quiet for a moment and Kakashi wondered if she had gone back to sleep and then she mumbled, “’M hungry.”

Kakashi laughed and told her, “Well, I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I guess that’s a good thing,” she replied looking up at him with a cheeky smile, “If I would’ve let you cook by yourself, you would’ve burned the apartment down.”

Kakashi looked at her in mock offense, “No, I wouldn’t have.”

Sakura nodded, “Mmhmm, and then you would’ve made a joke like ‘Is it hot in here or is it just me?’”

Kakashi looked up in thought and shrugged, “Well, that does seem likely.”

Sakura snorted and pulled away from him with a yawn, “Come on, let’s go make something.”

Kakashi watched as Sakura got up from the bed and looked around the floor calmly for her clothes. She found her red panties near the door and slipped them on. Kakashi chuckled as she scratched her head, turning around and giving him a fantastic view as she looked for the rest of her clothes. 

She looked over at him when she caught his gaze, “What?”

Kakashi gave her a lopsided grin, “I think your clothes are in the hallway or maybe the living room if you want to go find them. Or you can just borrow one of my shirts.”

Sakura blushed a beautiful shade of pink and walked over to his dresser. After she pulled on one of his jounin shirts, she looked at him expectantly. Kakashi sighed and reluctantly got up from the bed, tugging on a pair of sweats that on the floor. 

Kakashi followed her to his kitchen where she got out all of the ingredients for pancakes. She mixed the batter and then poured it into a pan. When she turned to make the coffee, Kakashi came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed down her neck and she giggled. She playfully shoved him away, “Go flip the pancakes, while I make us some coffee.”

Kakashi gave her one last kiss to her cheek, before stepping towards the stove. He flipped a couple pancakes and put them onto a plate. He poured more batter into the pan and watched as Sakura reached for a high shelf for coffee mugs. She was on her tippy toes and Kakashi couldn’t help but notice his shirt rise up past the red lace that settled on her hip.

She caught him looking and winked at him, “Get distracted and you’ll burn the pancakes, Kashi.”

Kakashi smiled at her, “Yes ma’am.” He felt warm inside when she called him _Kashi_ and looked back to the frying pan. He grabbed the handle and jerked the pan to make the pancake flip in the air like he had been. Then watched shocked as the pancake flew to the ceiling. He glanced at Sakura who was humming by the fridge, looking for coffee creamer. He looked back at the pancake expecting it to fall down, but it just stayed there.

He heard the fridge door shut and quickly poured more batter into the pan. Sakura looked over at him as she fixed their coffees, “That’s strange. Why is that one cooking so slow?”

Kakashi chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know. Weird.”

Kakashi glanced back at the ceiling, but the pancake stuck happily there, taunting him. He shrugged. _Maybe it’ll just stay there forever._

But he had been wrong. It was halfway through breakfast and Sakura was telling him a funny story about one of her patients, when there was a loud flop. Sakura stopped talking and looked at the floor. Seeing a pancake she looked back up at the ceiling and then to Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi shrugged at her, “Pancakes, you know, they just…appear out of thin air. Like _magic_ or something. It’s a very crazy world out there, Sakura. You have to be careful. Who knows when flying pancakes could attack?”

Sakura just stared at him for a second and then she started chuckling, which turned into full blown laughter. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh with her. Sakura had tears at the corners of her eyes making her green eyes look even clearer, her hair was still a mess from this morning, and she snorted when she laughed really hard. But all Kakashi could think about how he was lucky enough to have such a wonderful woman with him for breakfast.


End file.
